Merry Christmas! a Naruto OneShot
by animefan03
Summary: Christmas for Naruto has been made complete by his new girlfriend Katra!


Name: Katra Susuki

Today was the day before Christmas Eve. This time of year was the hardest time for you. Just a year before your family had been murdered. You didn't have many friends seeing that you had just recently moved to Konoha. You did however have a small crush on a boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Sure he was loud and obnoxious sometimes, but you didn't seem to mind that. While eating dinner at your favorite restuarant you caught sight of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi returning from their mission. You finish eating and pay for your dinner and run up to Naruto.  
You: "Hi Naruto!"  
Naruto: "Oh hi Katra!"  
You: "Sooooo how was your mission? -"  
Naruto: "It was boring...but i'm glad i'm back. I don't know why Kakashi sensai makes us do these lame missions:p"  
You: giggle "So what are you doing tomorrow?"blush  
Naruto: "Umm...idk...i don't think i'm doing anything, why? Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
This caught Sakura's attention.  
Sakura: "Oh, Naruto, Katra, you guys should come to my Chrismas party tomorrow! It's gonna be great! So do you think you guys wanna come?"  
Naruto: "Yeah!!! Awesome! How about you Katra?!"  
You: "Umm...sure i guess..."  
Sakura: "Are you coming Sasuke-kun?!"  
Sasuke: "Hnn...fine...--"  
Sakura: "Yeah!! I'll see you all tomorrow!"  
She ran off to see Ino and Lee who were with their friends in the park.  
Kakashi: "I think she just made the whole party thing up...but that's just me"  
Sasuke: "Hnn...probably"  
You: "oh...well i have to go...Bye"  
Naruto: "bye"waves frantically  
Sasuke: "bye"sticks his hands in his pockets  
Kakashi: "bye"waves  
You ran to your apartment and crawled into your small bed. Your cat, Snowball, climbed onto the bed and layed on your chest and fell asleep.

You: "Good night Snowball. I can't wait until tomorrow! -" excited squel  
Snowball: purrrrrr  
You: "Good-night"  
Snowball: purrrrrr  
You fell asleep to the sound of her purring.

At Sakura's Doorstep

You: knock...knock...knock  
Sakura: opens the door"Katra, I'm so glad you could come"  
You: "Thanks for inviting me! -""  
Sakura: "Come on in"  
You walk through the door and see that just about everyone in Konoha is there. Sakura takes off leaving you so you lean under a doorway.

boy: "Hey, you know you're standing under the mistletoe"  
You: look up O.O "Umm...no i'm sorry" moves out from under it  
boy: "Oh no you don't:D"  
He grabs you and pulls you into a kiss. He roughly forces his toungue into your mouth, and you start to struggle.

Naruto walks up to him and pulls him off.  
Naruto: glare "What are you doing, Dimetri?"  
Dimetri: "Oh, nothing"walks away  
You: O.O  
Naruto: "Are you ok?"  
You: O.O "umm...yea i guess..."  
Sakura walks into the room and Naruto runs up to her.  
Naruto: "Sakura-chan i got you a Christmas present! -"  
Sakura: "Oh, ok, let me see it"  
Naruto: "Here you go!" hands her the present  
Sakura: opens it It was a hairpin with a butterfly on it -- gives it to Naruto "That has to be the stupidest present anyone has ever gotten me..."  
Naruto: sadly "I...I'm sorry..."  
Sakura: "You better be, that was sooooo ugly!!"  
You: O.O  
Sasuke: o.O  
Naruto: sad gets up and leaves  
You: "Sakura!!You're such a jerk!!" You leave and everyone is looking at you wide-eyed in shock that you just said that to Sakura. You are almost to your apartment when you find Naruto sitting out on a bench. You sit down next to him.  
You: "Naruto..."  
Naruto: sniffle "Hmm?..."  
You: "I thought that was the most beautiful present ever! -"  
Naruto: "Thanks...but Sakura didn't seem to like it..."  
You: "Who cares what forehead thinks!"  
Naruto: laughing  
You: "I have a Christmas present for you! -"  
Naruto: O.O "Really?!"  
You: "Yep!"  
Naruto: "What is it?"  
You: hand him a small box  
Naruto: opens it and pulls out pjs that say Ramen on them O.O "Thank YOu!!!! This is the best present anyone has ever given me!!"  
You: "You're welcome..." blush "There's more!"  
Naruto: "Hmm...?"  
You lean closer to his face and then kiss him. Naruto is shocked at first but soon he responds by licking your lip as if asking permission to enter. You happily allow it. He explores your mouth for awhile and then he pulls away holding you tight as it started to snow.  
You: "Thank you, Naruto"  
Naruto: "For what?"  
You: "For making this the best Christmas ever!"  
Naruto: -


End file.
